


The Patient

by MythicalViolet



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 21:45:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4682513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythicalViolet/pseuds/MythicalViolet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Link takes care of a sick Rhett.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Patient

“Good Mythical Morning… _achoo!_ ”

Link placed a hand on Rhett’s shoulder and squeezed it a little. “ThanMythical Beasts, Rhett’s been feeling a little under the weather this week.” Rhett picked up a box of Kleenex that was sitting on the desk and waved it at the camera. “Try to ignore his watery eyes and leave get well wishes in the comments instead.”

Rhett had been struggling with a sinus infection all week. No matter how much medication he took he couldn’t shake it, it just kept getting worse. Link tried to talk Rhett into taking a sick day but he refused, insisting that he was capable of working at his normal pace and didn’t need any additional rest. After they finished taping the ep, Link finally put his foot down.

“Rhett, I’m taking you home right now and putting you to bed. You need to rest or you’re not going to get better any time soon.”

“Are you sure? There’s a lot to do and I’d feel guilty letting everyone else do all the work.”

“Yes I’m sure. We have a perfectly capable crew that can handle everything. Plus it’s the weekend; we can afford to take a couple days off. Come on, I’m taking you home right now.”

Link took Rhett by the hand and had him wait in their office while he explained to the crew that they were leaving early because of Rhett’s illness; they nodded in understanding and wished Rhett well. Then Link went to gather their things and walk Rhett to the car.

“Thanks for doing this Link, I really appreciate it.”

Link smiled. “I’m just doing what I’m supposed to do. You’re my boyfriend, you’re sick, so I’m going to take care of you.” Link helped Rhett into the car and kissed him on the forehead.

As soon as Rhett and Link got home, Link tucked Rhett into bed and made him some soup and a cup of tea. Link curled up next to Rhett and fed him one spoonful at a time while they watched one of his favorite movies.

“Link, I can feed myself.” Rhett laughed. “You don’t have to do this.”

“It’s okay, I want to do this.” Link said sweetly. “I like taking care of you.” Link scooped up some soup with the spoon and blew on it before placing it in Rhett’s mouth.

Rhett swallowed it and smiled. He knew there was no use convincing Link that he didn’t need his help, so he decided to relax and enjoy everything he was doing for him.

When the movie was over, Rhett decided to go to sleep. Link grabbed a couple blankets and pillows and explained he would sleep on the couch so that Rhett could have the bed to himself.

“But Link…” he pleaded.

“It’s okay Rhett.” Link said in a reassuring voice. “Call me if you need anything, okay?”

Rhett pouted a little. “Okay.” The thought of sleeping alone made him feel a bit lonely. Link kissed him before turning off the light and closing the door.

The next day Link split his time between working around the house and taking care of Rhett. Every few hours he would stop to feed him, give him medicine, and keep him company. Rhett was a low maintenance patient; he spent most of the day sleeping. By that evening, Rhett felt his strength returning.

“Hey Link?” Rhett called out. Link rushed into the room. “Yeah?”

“Can you run a bath for me? I think the warm water will help clear up this congestion.”

Link nodded. “Sure.” He went into the bathroom and turned on the water, adjusting the temperature until it was to Rhett’s liking. He added some soothing bubble bath and watched the suds form when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Rhett standing behind him.

“I was just coming to get you. It’s nice to see you walking around.”

Rhett smiled. “I’m feeling much better than I was yesterday. All that rest I got today really helped.”

“Good.” Link turned off the water and watched Rhett undress and get in the tub. “How does that feel?”

“It’s perfect. Thanks Link.”

Link placed a hand on Rhett’s head. “You’re welcome. If you need anything I’ll be in the bedroom.”

Rhett watched Link walk out of the bathroom before leaning his head against the wall, closing his eyes, and breathing in the warm air. He hummed happily to himself as he felt his lungs open up.

After about thirty minutes, Link came in to check on Rhett.

“How’s it going?”

Rhett gazed at Link and grinned. “I’m good, but I’d be better if you’d help me with something.”

Link leaned against the bathroom wall. “What do you need?”

“Can you wash my hair? I think that might help me feel better.”

Link gave Rhett a knowing look. He could tell Rhett was feeling a little amorous after spending all day alone in bed and decided to go with it.

“Do you want just a shampoo or conditioner too?”

Rhett raised his left eyebrow. “Both would be nice.”

“Coming right up.” Link went into the kitchen to grab a plastic cup, and when he returned to the bathroom Rhett had already set the shampoo and conditioner bottles by the tub. Link leaned over and turned on the faucet. “Let’s get some more warm water in here.” he said. While the water was running, he reached in and stroked Rhett’s leg.

“I think that’s good.” Link turned off the faucet moved to the end of the tub where Rhett was. “Lean back a little.” He said.

Rhett obeyed and leaned his head back. Link used one hand to pour the water on Rhett’s head while keeping the other on his back. When Rhett’s hair was thoroughly wet, Link poured some shampoo in his hands and worked it into a lather before slowly running it through Rhett’s hair.

“Mmmm…” Rhett closed his eyes and smiled as Link massaged his scalp.

“You’re enjoying this a lot, aren’t you?” Link grinned.

“Yup.” Rhett said, licking his lips. “You’re good with your hands.”

Link snickered. “Usually when you say that my hands are a little further south.” Rhett opened his eyes and giggled.

Link scooped up some water to rinse out Rhett’s hair. While his hand was underwater, Rhett took it and moved it over his groin. Link looked up at him. “Yeah, you’re definitely feeling better.” He pulled away from Rhett’s grip and rinsed the shampoo out of his hair. After applying a large dollop of conditioner to Rhett’s hair, Link leaned down and kissed him deeply, keeping one hand in his hair and seductively running his fingers through it.

“How was that?” Link asked while rinsing out the conditioner.

“It was perfect.” Rhett smiled. Link played with Rhett’s wet hair for a few minutes, eventually styling it into its normal updo.

“Do you want to go back to bed now?” Link asked when the water started to cool.

“Only if you come with me.” Rhett leaned over the edge of the tub and ran his fingers along Link’s jaw line.  Link winked at Rhett before opening up the drain and sauntering out of the bathroom. Rhett wasted no time getting out of the tub and drying off quickly, not even bothering to pick up the pile of clothes by the sink.

When Rhett went into the bedroom he found Link laying in bed naked, his lithe form casually draped over the mattress. Rhett climbed in and began to hungrily kiss him.

“Slow down, Rhett.” Link said as he pulled out of the kiss. “You’re still recovering, remember? You don’t want to overexert yourself.” Link motioned for the taller man to lay on his back and straddled him. “Let me take care of you a little bit more.” Link placed his hands on either side of Rhett’s face and kissed him slowly, eventually moving his hands down his chest and stopping at his groin. Link sat up, reached between Rhett’s legs and massaged his dick. Rhett sighed and pressed his hips into Link’s.

“How’s that?” Link asked in a low voice.

“Good.” Rhett whispered. Link continued to tease Rhett until he started muttering something under his breath.

“Do you want something?”

Rhett picked his head up a little so he could look Link in the eye. “Can you…” He looked at Link coyly and stuck a finger in his mouth, sucking on it a bit. Link nodded and moved further down Rhett’s body, situating himself between his legs and gently kissing his dick before taking him inside his mouth. Rhett moaned softly, placing a knee over Link’s shoulder as he melted into the mattress.

Link was extremely focused in that moment, doing everything he could to make Rhett feel good. He stroked Rhett’s thighs while using his tongue to draw circles around the base of his cock. Then he slowly contracted his cheeks around Rhett, sliding him out of his mouth until his lips landed on the tip of his dick. Rhett pulled on the sheets and cried out, removing his leg from Link’s back and reaching for him.

“Are you okay?” Link asked.

“Yeah, I just…” Rhett was breathing heavily at this point and struggled to form words. “You’ve been so good to me over the past couple of days, I really want to do something nice for you now.” Rhett patted the empty space next to him and Link immediately moved up the bed and curled up next to him. Rhett leaned for a kiss, allowing one of his hands to explore Link’s torso and pausing at his dick. He began to massage it the same way Link had done to him earlier.

“How’s this?” he whispered.

“It’s perfect.” Link smiled, gripping Rhett’s arm and pressing the weight of his body onto him.  Rhett buried his face in Link’s neck, nipping at his Adam’s apple as he continued to stroke him.  Link let out a low guttural groan, the vibrations rattling through both men’s bodies. Rhett wrapped a leg around Link again, this time grinding his groin against him.

“I love you Link.” Rhett whispered in his ear.

“I love you too Rhett.” Link slid one arm around Rhett’s waist and put the other on the back of his head. Rhett took his free hand and did the same, and the two men smiled at each other as they came simultaneously. Rhett and Link continued to cling to each other as their orgasms ran their steady course, closing the gap between their faces with gentle kisses.

Link pulled Rhett into an embrace, guiding his head onto his shoulder. Rhett nuzzled Link’s skin with his beard.

“How do you feel now?” Link said quietly.

“Much, much better.” Rhett moved his head up to Link’s face and kissed his jaw line. “Thank you for taking care of me.”

Link tightened his grip. “You’re welcome. You’re a good patient.” Rhett and Link continued to lay in bed together for awhile before Link got up and got dressed.  He tossed some clean clothes at Rhett and kissed him on the forehead before leaving the room to make dinner.  Rhett rolled over and watched Link leave the room, gazing in his direction long after he left.


End file.
